Civil War
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: Brother against brother. Father against son. Friend against friend. Lover against lover? RikuxSora mild AxelxRoxas and small hints of CloudxAeris


**A/N** Ok now I have been working on this story idea for a while so this story is coming out on my story spree. I have been working on a lot of stories and just haven't been putting them up. Please note that this story will not get all the attention because As the Crimson Tears Fall is my baby and it will be receiving most of the attention. This story will still be updated when ever I can I just wanted you to know that. Umm if anything else you might want to know I only update a chapter after receiving three reviews. Umm Yeah enjoy the story.

**Warning** Violence, charter death, yaoi or boy boy love, language, suicide, and extreme depression. Don't like it DON'T READ IT. It's in the whole freaking story.

**Summary** Brother against brother. Father against son. Friend against friend. Lover against lover? RikuxSora mild AxelxRoxas and small hints of CloudxAeris

**Disclaimer** You know what I don't own anything…now go soak your head.

_**Civil War**_

Chapter 1

_They say when you die_

_**They say when you die your whole life flashes before you. In a since I guess that is true. You see when you die you will see the months leading to your impending doom seem to endlessly play within your mind. But also your life at that time, that's right everyone you love. Whether it be brother, friends, parents, or the one you love. Even if according to some people you should never love that one person because it goes ageist everything good and holy.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Riku,_

_How are you? I miss you dearly but I am happy here. Do you miss me? You will love it here when you move up here next summer. I just know you will. Illinois is very different from South Carolina and is very far away but it is nice. Roxas talks constantly at how much he misses Axel scene he went off to join that army school. But some things never change. How are things at home? Oh and tell Aeris congratulations on the baby. What is Cloud up to? NO what are YOU up to? Well I guess I will make this short so I can here from you. I think of you every day. Can't wait to see you again._

_With all my love_

_Sora_

Riku put the letter from his lover down he must have read it 100 times. If anyone else would read it they would think that was a platonic love. At least that is what they hoped. I mean society just didn't like gays but Riku didn't give a damn. He loved Sora and that was all that matted. And Sora was asking stupid questions did he miss him of course he did. _Honestly Sora_. But the letter made him smile it sounded like Sora when he was talking he would just ramble everything as he thought it.

But it also made Riku very sad. Seeing how Sora would never get a response. The war had started and Riku couldn't bear to tell Sora he had joined the army and would never move to Illinois. But at least he knew Sora wouldn't join the army right. He would be safe. And he would never have to face him in battle.

"Hey Riku were going." Axel said slipping his head in.

"Right." Riku replied folding the letter back up and slipping it in his coat it was his most precious possession. Right next to a picture of Sora, those things were what gave him hope that he would be with Sora again. No matter what.

Riku picked up his riffle, bayonet, and water then walked out to where everyone was lining up. He could feel the adrenalin and the fear. He could see other people scared around him. There second battle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bullets ripped though the air people exploded next to him Riku moved forward reloading and shooting in an endless stream. People were screaming and Riku seemed to have become numb to all of this retreating into a safe place inside himself. Where he could see it Sora's beautiful smile and hear his wonderful laugh.

"_Hey Riku do you ever just want to move away where no one knows us just all of us together?"_

Riku once again reloaded and shot but he didn't even notice he just keep hearing Sora talking to him inside his head the memory playing over and over. But all the memory did was protect him from the pain, suffering, fear, insanity, and tolled him that he should have said no.

"_Yes Sora that would be nice."_

Riku had replied with such a big smile at the thought of just him Sora and there best friends. And now in the mitts of battle it seemed hard to even recall why. But he saw Sora's smile and he remembered why. Sora. Nothing complicated yet nothing simple just beautiful happy Sora.

"_How about Illinois Roxas and I could go ahead and secure a house. Once we have it and we have settled we could send a letter for you and Axel to follow."_

A retreat signal sounded from in front of them and the enemy ran away quickly. But Riku was sure he was imagining things as he saw a flash of brown spicks.

"_Sure."_

So umm… what do you think? I want your HONEST opinion. Oh yeah ignore grammatical errors in the story as a whole I really have no time to check it. So umm yeah leave a review and I will get back to you as soon as I can.


End file.
